Itachi's Death Thoughts
by akasukifangirl
Summary: What was in Itachi's mind in his final moments?


**So, I was wondering what was going on in Itachi's mind as he died. I mean, there are so many things about him that were kept secret. So, I decided to write it!**

* * *

**Itachi POV**

I stumbled toward Sasuke. The Susano'o surrounded me, and would soon fade, just as my life was slipping from my hands. My younger brother had a face of fear. It made me want to protect him, it made me sad that I was the one that was the cause of that face.

For so long, had I waited for this day. For so long, had I been on drugs, trying to prolong my life. Today, this moment, it would all end. I would no longer walk this Earth. The truth would be buried with me. The burden given to me would fade.

I stretched out my hand. It took me so much energy just to lift it. It unnerved me, the state I had become. Everything was blurred, as it had been for the past 2-3 years. My body was feeble, weak. I could taste the blood, that I would occasional cough up, at the back of my throat.

My ring finger and pinky curled in, as I formed the position that I had so many times.

I reached him, my brother. His back was against the wall, and he shook. Two fingers rested on his forehead, next to his eye. I concentrated as hard as I could, transferring all the power I had into him, and sealing it.

My finally job done, there was no purpose for me here anymore. I opened my mouth, to say the last thing I would ever say.

"Forgive me Sasuke..,this is the end." With that, my fingers fell from his head, and the world swirled and turned back. I was faintly aware of a thump next to me.

My brain was still working, my heart beating faintly. Before my eyes, my past flashed through the dark.

* * *

_Flashbacks_

_"Hey, 'Tachi!"_

_"Good morning, Shisui!"_

_"Don't me so uptight! Relax already!" with that, he jumped and tackled me to the ground. We fought for a while, and finally stopped, both of us were dirty, our cloths ripped in some places._

_"Mom's gonna kill me..." I said, starting to worry. Shisui nodded in agreement, but shrugged it off. He was the opposite of me, carefree and hyper. However, he was loosing some of that nature, due to the war surrounding us.  
_

_At that time, we were 3. We had no idea how bad the war would get._

* * *

_"Itachi, guess what?"_

_"Ga-san, just tell me!"_

_"You're going to be a big brother! congratulations!" I froze, then a smile spread on my face. Inside though, I was already swearing a vow. I'll do anything to protect my younger sibling. No matter the cost._

* * *

_"Nii-san! Play with me!" He jumped onto me, and grabbed on.  
_

_"Sasuke, he has homework to do." My father said. I watched as his face fell._

_"It's alright. I can play with him. The homework is really easy."_

_"YAY! Thanks nii-san!"_

* * *

_"Onii-san, I don't feel good." Sasuke said one day. I felt his forehead, and almost screamed. He was burning up. I scooped him up, and ignored his protests. I ran home as fast as I could, and got him to bed. I went out of the room, and called for our mom. She came, and starting to help him._

_Later, I helped feed him some soup, and stayed by his side at night, listening to his breathing. He got better in two days, much to my relief. Those nights, watching him sick, had made an uneasy feeling in me. I couldn't concentrate at school at all_

* * *

_"Itachi. Help me disappear" It was plain on his face, what had happened. Danzo had taken his eye. As for disappear, he meant death._

_"But..."_

_"Please. Youre the only one that I can trust to do this. A nameless shinobi protecting the village from the shadow. This is what a shinobi should be. This is what I will become. Please do this. We both know whats happening right now. The Uchiha clan is falling. They want my eye, but I can't let them." He reached his hand up, and pulled out his eye. He handed it to me. I was impressed with his determination, and pain tolerance._

_I reached my hand out, and took it gingerly._

_"Hurry up now." I bit my lip,then helped my best friend disappear forever. After that, I became even more silent, filled with grief. It was the right thing to do, but that didn't make the pain lessen at all_

* * *

_"Uchiha Itachi, you know what you must do,"_

_"Hai, Danzo-sama"_

_"You can choose. Side with the Uchiha, and you will die along with them. Kill them all, and your brother might survive." I tensed up. He knew me too well. My brother, I would do anything for him._

_"Itachi! I'll leave your dinner outside your room." I didn't answer her, at least, not so that she would her._

_Thank you for everything, mom_

_I listened to her footsteps walk away. Looking down at my hand, K saw the note that I had made with Shisui. My hand shook. Night was falling, and it was almost time. I choose night for a few reasons. It would be sensible, as everyone was asleep. The true reason though, was because I hoped the dark would mask everyone's faces. The faces of the people I grew surrounded with. The people who I said hi to, who I would have lead after my father as clan heir. The People I might have over for dinner. Who were my friends and family. I knew all of them. I wished the night might be able to mask them, to provide some way out of seeing them die._

_I closed my eyes, and took a few breaths._

_/everyone, I'm sorry/_

_My eyes flashed open, with the sharingan activated. Ignore all emotions. That was the only way. I put on my gear, and grabbed my katana. Then, I jumped out of the window, and started._

_The night offered no comfort at all. So much blood stained my blade, so many lives at my hands. The eyes, and voices would forever haunt me. There was nothing I could do about that. Forgiveness was something I didn't deserve._

_My parents were last._

_"So this is what you chose, huh?"_

_"Itachi, no matter what, we were, and still are, proud of you."_

_"Watch over Sasuke, alright?"_

_"Ga-san...Tou-san... I'm sorry."_

_"Dont be. Our pain will last an instant." My preparations totally fell apart. Tears fell down my face as the katana entered them. A few moments later, they were on the ground, lifeless._

_I stayed in there for a few moments, then decided. From my room, I grabbed a picture of our family. A rare one, in which we were all smiling. It might hurt to see the picture, but I couldn't break my bonds with them._

_I jumped out of the house window, and onto a pole. There, looking down, was my brother._

_'Sasuke...should I have told you what was going on? Maybe it would have been better if you knew about everything. its to late now. Everything is by my plan, im sorry, for what you will deal with.'_

_He looked up, and I quickly jumped away, and went to our house. I look a few breaths, and put on a mask of hardness._

_The rest was a blur, something I didn't want to remember at all. He was so sad, so many tears. I even had to injured him, going against everything. But it was necessary._

_Why are things that are right so painful? Why did everything turn out to be like this?_

_I quickly existed the room, he followed me, and threw kunai. I blocked them, but they still stabbed my heart. He was out of energy now. I turned to leave, but couldn't help myself. Took one look back, and a single tear left my eye. I saw him collapse, and I left._

* * *

_"The third hokage died. Konoha was attacted by Orochimaru."_

_I went back to Konoha after that. There, Kisame and I fought a few people. And I saw him again. Sasuke._

_I had fo beat him up, to make him feel hate. Each blow, though I was the one who threw them, hurt._

_I was home, yet no one welcomed me at all. It shouldnt have, but it hurt me. So much pain in this world._

* * *

_"orochimaru, no matter what, you will never get your hands on any Uchiha or the Sharingan." I promised him, and left him. He left the akatsuki then._

_My days in the akatsuki were rather plain. As hard as it is to believe, some of them changed my view on S-Rank criminals. But that again, it takes one to know one...huh?_

* * *

_"Deidara is dead. Seems like Tobi and Sasuke also died in the explosion." the only words that I hard him say was Sasuke and Died. I would have freaked out, but somehow I knew he wasn't dead. Still, it meant he was coming for me._

_I walked out of the cave that we had sheltered in. It was starting to rain. I looked up at the droplets falling steady, and used them to cover my tears._

_My life would last, but a few more hours. I had all preparations done. I met with that Naruto kid. He would guide my foolish brother._

* * *

Did I regret what I had done?

I thought about that for a while, but decided that I was fine. Sure, it could have been way less painful for me, but how many others would have suffered? From the age of 4, I had seen families break down when members lost their lives. I had been to way too many funerals. There would have been more, if given more time.

I couldn't have let that happen.

My heart was fading now. I had seconds, a minute or two if I was extremely lucky.

A shadow appeared before me. I couldn't see at all, but I could still feel the chakra. Madara!

I tried to get up, but I couldn't. I swore mentally, but it couldn't do anything. All my senses faded away, and I felt no more pain.

I was dead.

* * *

**Yeah...I guess I kind of failed  
**

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT!**


End file.
